Ella no Sabe Amar
by Carlos Cordoba
Summary: Jasper escrive una carta contandole a una persona que no conoce como conoció a su alma gemela


Ella No Sabe Amar

El Tiempo avanza, lunes, martes, miércoles, enero. Febrero, marzo y así sigue corriendo, nunca se detiene, aunque intentes congelarlo en ese momento en el cual fuiste feliz siempre algo pasa y ase que eso cambie, que la felicidad que sentiste se derrumbe llevándote a la miseria, o por lo menos a mi me paso, como toda historia esta tiene a una chica, su nombre Alice, Alice Cullen, si se exactamente lo que están pensando y si la historia tiene como protagonista a la "famosa"(sarcasmo) Diseñadora De Modas Para La Empresa Vulturis Inc. pero porque fui sarcástico cuando dije famosa, acaso soy una mujer Envidiosa? Pues no, primera no soy mujer y segundo no tengo envidia solo odio, odio a la mujer que ame tiempo atrás, mi nombres es jasper hale, soy un simple agricultor de fork, un pobre diablo como me grito alice cuando se fue de mi lado.

Pero como comenzó mi relación con la famosa "alice Cullen" pues cuando nos conocimos un era tan "famosa" éramos niños, mi hermana rosali, su mejor amiga isabella y yo estábamos jugando en el patio de isabella, ella es hija de el famoso pintor Charlie swan y de la excéntrica millonaria renee shullivan, todos se imaginaran que con estos datos isabella y su familia debían ser agrandados, pero no, eran y son los seres mar caritativos que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida, tenían bajo su padrinaje miles de hogares de niños, la pequeña isabella era amiga de cualquier persona sin importarle la clase social, imagínense yo en ese tiempo era el simple hijo de la mucama de isabella y aun así éramos mejores amigos, pero bueno me estanque un poco, como iba diciendo estábamos jugando en el patio de isabella cuando un viejo monovolumen llego a la entrada de la casa, nosotros corrimos hacia adentro a avisarle al señor swan, este nos dijo que era el nuevo mayordomo y su familia, uno a uno se fueron bajando y ahí fue la primera vez que la vi, primero bajo carliste, el nuevo mayordomo, luego bajo Edward cullen un joven de cabello cobrizo y por ultimo ella, la pequeña alice, se acercaron y nos saludaron tímidamente, esa misma tarde recuerdo que terminamos todos jugando en el jardín.

El tiempo paso y nuestros lasos se hicieron más fuerte, Edward e isabella se pusieron de novios y hasta el día de hoy no se han separado, mi hermana conoció a emmet, un chico bastante alto y musculoso y se enloqueció por él, y yo, yo me enamore perdidamente de la pequeña alice, nos hicimos amigos íntimos pero ella no demostraba interés en mi por lo cual nunca me atrevía a dar el primer paso.

Un paso que di 3 años después de conocernos, ella tenía 15 años y yo 16, estábamos sentados en un banco en la plaza luego de haber corrido haciendo ejercicio, ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y yo acariciaba su cabello

Alice – la llame y ella me miro – te amo – le dije así de una, estaba nervioso y no se me ocurrió nada romántico que decir – ella me miro con un sonrisa

Me echo esperar mucho caballero - contesto

Lo siento señorita

Y antes de que pudiera agregar algo beso mis labios haciéndome ir hacia el propio cielo.

Así los días avanzaban y mi felicidad era plena, alice era una muchacha adorable, hiperactiva y con una adicción a las compras, siempre íbamos al shoping a comprar lo que ella deseara, lo raro era de donde conseguía dinero? Pues ese misterio se develo cuando ella tenía 18 años y yo 19, ya que la señora swan la atrapo robando sus joyas, el lio que se armo fue tremendo, Charlie quiso despedir a carliste, pero isabella se opuso diciendo que si Edward se iba ella se iba con él, por lo cual la única que se tuvo que ir fue alice, vi el dolor en los ojos de su padre y su hermano, yo no podía dejarla sola así que junte mis cosas y me fui con ella, me contrataron en un rancho y empecé a trabajar en la granja, era feliz por que tenia a alice a mi lado pero ella empezó a cambiar, se quejaba de todo, me insultaba y yo solo ponía la otra mejilla por que la amaba, ella empezó a salir de noche con sus "amigas" me parecía raro pero al principio no hice nada, hasta que una noche la seguí.

Recuerdan que dije que la felicidad se derrumba pues acá empezó a derrumbarse, la vi encontrarse con un joven y empezar a besarse, la vi caminar de la mano con el asta un hotel de el cual salieron 5hs después tomados de la mano riéndose, el se giro a hacia ella y la beso, yo volví a mi casa como un cobarde, no le dije nada no quería perderla pero ella seguía asiendo lo mismo, todas las noches salía con sus "amigas" y yo me quedaba a llorar en mi cama hasta que no resistí más y le conté a bella y a Edward, ellos me aconsejaron enfrentarla, y así lo hice una noche cuando ella llegaba las 5 de la mañana la espere levantado

Llegas tarde – le dije prendiendo la luz de el dormitorio

Si es que estuvo entretenido - dijo con una sonrisa

A si – le dije enojado - te lo montaste bien al tio con el que me engañas

Mejor que lo haces tú seguro – me dijo fríamente, me congele en el lugar, la mire a los ojos y no pude evitar llorar, ella me miro burlona

Que esperabas idiota, no eras nada, eres un pobre diablo que ni en la cama sirve, sabes menos mal que sacaste el tema porque me voy, alec es mejor que tu y me llevara a Paris a cumplir mi sueño

Tras decir eso me dejo en mi cama de la cual no me levante hasta que carliste, Edward, mi hermana y bella vinieron a verme, cuando les conté lo sucedido, caliste negó con la cabeza pidiéndome perdón silenciosamente, Edward intento hablar con su hermana pero se pelearon y hasta el día de hoy no se habla, en cuanto a mí los siguientes meses fueron un infierno, aunque mis amigos intentaban animarme no lo lograban, no quería salir de mi cama y ahí fue cuando tome la decisión.

L a peor decisión y la mejor a la ves decidí suicidarme, esa noche Salí velozmente, me metí a mi vieja camioneta y conduje hasta un acantilado, a llegar me baje y a pasos lentos me dirigí al borde de el mismo, mire el agua chocar contras las rocas

Por ti alice

Dije antes de dar el primer paso, pero antes de que pudiera saltar

Baya al parecer no soy la única que piensa que la vida no vale la pena

Me gire para ver quién era la dueña de esa voz tan hermosa y al hacerlo me olvide hasta de mi nombre, frente a mi estaba la mujer más bella que pude conocer, su cabello rojo e indomable, su cara pálida y hermosas, sus labios rojos como el fuego pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos unos hermosos ojos verdes pero llenos de tristeza

Disculpe señorita pero no entendí – no supe que es lo que dije pero necesitaba volver a escuchar su voz

Por lo que vi estabas por saltar – dijo señalando el acantilado – tal vez podríamos saltar junto así nuestra muerte no sería solitaria

En ese momento me di cuenta que no tenía por qué saltar, por que hacerlo si frente a mi tenía un ángel al cual salvar

En vez de saltar por qué no nos sentamos y me cuentas tu historia

Esa noche hablamos hasta el amanecer, esa noche ese ángel (victoria) me enseño el verdadero significado de la amistad, de la vida y de el amor, si esa noche me di cuenta que era amar, me di cuenta que por alice no sentí ni la mitad de lo que siento por victoria, dos años después me case con ella y dos meses después quedo embarazada, a ella no le importo que no tenia plata, a ella no le importo que era a un simple obrero, a ella lo único que le importo es su amor que era igual o inclusive más grande del que yo tengo por ella.

Se preguntaran si lo supere por que escribo esta carta, pues va dedicada a Jacob black el joven empresario que hace unos meses me entere que se cazara con alice, te doy un consejo no lo hagas, solo estará con tigo hasta que te saque el dinero, luego te votara como lo hiso con migo, como hiso con alec y como lo a echo con todo aquel que la hiso ser famosa, te doy este consejo Jacob aunque no te conozco porque quiero que recuerde que **ella no sabe amar**.

**FIN…**

_Espero que les guste, esta historia aunque es media rara XD se me ocurrió el tema __Se Me Va La Voz__ de Alejandro Fernandez y Tito el Bambino _


End file.
